


"I don't dream"

by theseguysthough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is also a liar, Cas is sad, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, he does dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseguysthough/pseuds/theseguysthough





	"I don't dream"

“I don’t dream”  
I’m not sure if they believed me or not. The little girl was staring at me, a sweet smile on her face. I couldn’t help but smile back. Such a young, innocent life, so beautiful.  
They keep saying I’m a terrible liar. That’s the answer when someone says “I’m fine”

“You’re a terrible liar”

Yes, I’m aware of that. Are you doing anything to change how awful I obviously feel? You’re not, so there’s no point in calling me a terrible liar when you don’t care about my truth. 

Hannah was standing there, looking at me as if I’m some kind of hero. I woke up with my coat on top of me, I didn’t put it there. I remember I used to watch Dean sleep. I wish I could still watch Dean sleep. 

If only there was more green in her blue eyes, maybe I could pretend, that just for a moment, I’m not where I am.

I wish I was there. 

I wish I was where green is, where beer is, where brothers fight and hearts break, where dreams were made and blood was shed but where I was so goddamn happy. 

Hannah kept staring, a familiar look in her eyes. Way too familiar, scarily familiar. I saw that look in the mirror when my mind was thinking about green and pie. I didn’t think Hannah was aware of how much I valued her. Please don’t let me lose her now. Not like this. 

“I don’t dream”

“I don’t dream” I said as I stroke the plaid colar of my coat. 

“I don’t dream” I said as I told Hannah how beautiful humanity is. With love and – love and dreams. 

“I don’t dream” I said as I washed my hands and all I saw was a river in a forest where I met a man.

“I don’t dream” I said as I realized I hadn’t heard his prayers in a while, I wondered where he was. As long as he’s save? Right, Castiel? Yeah, keep telling yourself that. 

Liar. 

I’m such a liar. 

Oh I dream. 

Oh how I dream. 

Let me tell you. Saying “I don’t dream” was so much easier than having to tell them what I dream about. If I would’ve done that, if I –

I can’t. 

If I would’ve said the words I heard in dreams, if I would’ve explained the sight of laughter and skin. If I would have to face the disappointment that came with ‘waking up’. I would’ve crawled out the house, stole a car, put on rock music, I would’ve have driven there, and I would’ve thrown a demon against a wall. 

I would break.


End file.
